kutyafandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Kutyafajták listája
Az alábbi lista az ismert kutyafajták nem teljes körű felsorolása. Az FCI által el nem ismert fajtákat dőlt betűvel jelöltük. A, Á Show Dog!.jpg|Amerikai akita Found Brindle Pitbull Mix Dog in Colorado Springs, CO on April 17th, 2011, Needs a Home too ....jpg|Amerikai pitbull terrier Alaskan Malamute, husky dog, furry, eager for his owner, Anchorage, Alaska, USA.jpg|Alaszkai malamut Afgán_agár_2..jpg|Afgán agár Badly_Done_By.jpg|Afrikai oroszlánkutya * Abruzzói juhászkutya * Affenpinscher * Afgán agár * Afrikai oroszlánkutya * Airedale terrier * Akita inu * Alaszkai malamut * Alentejo masztiff * Alpesi tacskókopó * Altdeutscher Hütehunde * Amerikai bulldog * Amerikai akita inu * Amerikai cocker spániel * Amerikai eszkimókutya * Amerikai meztelen terrier * Amerikai nagy kék kopó * Amerikai pitbull terrier * Amerikai rókakopó * Amerikai staffordshire terrier * Amerikai vízispániel * Anatóliai juhászkutya * Angol agár * Angol bulldog * Angol cocker spániel * Angol masztiff * Angol pointer * Angol rókakopó * Angol springer spániel * Angol szetter * Angol véreb * Appenzelli havasi kutya * Arab agár * Ardenneki pásztorkutya * Argentin dog * Ariége-i kopó * Ariége-i vizsla * Armant * Artois-i kopó * Atlaszi hegyikutya * Ausztrál csonkafarkú pásztorkutya * Ausztrál juhászkutya * Ausztrál kelpie * Ausztrál pásztorkutya * Ausztrál selyemszőrű terrier * Ausztrál terrier * Auvergne-i vizsla * Azawakh * Azori-szigeteki kutya (Cão Fila de São Miguel) B I love my ball....jpg|Bolognese Dog, Bullmastiff - כלב, בולמסטיף.jpg|Bullmasztiff Berni_pásztorkutya.jpg|Berni pásztorkutya Border_collie.jpg|Border collie * Bajor hegyi véreb * Bali hegyikutya (Kintamani) * Bandog * Barbet * Basenji * Basset hound * Beagle * Beagle harrier * Bearded collie * Beauce-i juhászkutya * Bedlington terrier * Belga griffon * Belga juhászkutya ** Groenendael ** Laekenois ** Malinois ** Tervueren * Bergamói juhászkutya * Bernáthegyi * Berni pásztorkutya * Bichon bolognese * bichon frisé * Bichon havanese * Billy * Black mouth cur * Blue lacy * Boerboel * Boykin spániel * Bordeaux-i dog * Brabanti kis griffon * Brazil masztiff * Brazil terrier * Bretagne-i cserszínű basset * Bretagne-i cserszínű griffon * Breton spániel * Brie-i juhászkutya * Broholmer * Brüsszeli griffon * Bolognai pincs * bolonka cvetna * bolonka francuska * Boston terrier * Bordeaux-i dog * Border collie * Border terrier * Boszniai kopó * Bourbonnais-i vizsla * Boxer * Bukovinai pásztorkutya * Bullmasztiff * Bullterrier * Bully Kutta * Burgosi vizsla C Cane_corso_2..jpg|Cane corso Cavalier_king_charles_spániel.jpg|Cavalier king charles spániel * Cairn terrier * Cane corso * Carolina kutya * Castro Laboreiro-i pásztorkutya * Catahoulai leopárdkutya * Cavalier King Charles spániel * Chambray * Chesapeake Bay retriever * Chinook * Chippiparai * Cimarrón Uruguayo * Cirneco dell'Etna * Clumber spániel * Coton de tuléar Cs Csivava 4..jpg|Csivava Chow Chow.jpg|Csau-csau * Csau-csau * Csivava * Cseh juhászkutya * Cseh terrier * Cseh szálkás szakállú vizsla * Csehszlovák farkaskutya D thumb|324px|[[Dalmata]] * Dalmata * Dandie Dinmont-terrier * Dán-svéd őrkutya * Délorosz juhászkutya * Dobermann * Drenti vizsla * Drever * Drótszőrű griffon * Dunker E, É thumb|296px|[[Erdélyi kopó]] * Elo * Entlebuchi havasi kutya * Erdélyi kopó * Estrelai hegyikutya * Eszkimó kutya ** Amerikai eszkimó kutya ** Kanadai eszkimó kutya * Eurázsiai * Észak-amerikai juhászkutya F thumb|338px|[[Fáraókutya]] * Fáraókutya * Fehérorosz juhászkutya vagy kelet-európai juhászkutya * Fekete-cser mosómedvekopó * Fekete sery * Field spániel * Finn kopó * Finn lapphund * Finn spicc * Flandriai pásztorkutya * Foxterrier ** Simaszőrű foxterrier ** Drótszőrű foxterrier * Francia bulldog * Francia kopó ** Trikolor francia kopó ** Fehér-fekete francia kopó ** Fehér-cser francia kopó * Francia spániel * Francia vizsla ** Gascogne-i francia vizsla ** Pireneusi francia vizsla * Fríz vizsla * Fríz vízikutya G Gröndlandi kutya.jpg|Gröndlandi kutya “If having a soul means being able to feel love, loyalty and gratitude, then animals are better off than a lot of humans”~.jpg|Golden retriever * Gascogne-i kék basset * Gascogne-i kék griffon * Glen of Imaal terrier * Golden retriever * Gordon szetter * Göndörszőrű retriever * Görög kopó * Grönlandi kutya H thumb|328px|[[Havanese]] * Halden kopó * Hamilton-kopó * Hannoveri véreb * Harlekin pinscher * Harrier * Havannai pincs * Hertha pointer * Himalájai pásztorkutya * Hokkaido inu * Holland juhászkutya * Holland smoushond * Hortaye Borzaya (Chortaj) * Horvát juhászkutya * Hosszúszőrű német vizsla * Hovawart * Husky (lásd szibériai-) * Hygen kopó I, Í Monster Dog - 1.jpg|Ír farkaskutya Ír_szetter_2..jpg|Ír szetter * Ibizai kopó * Ír farkaskutya * Ír szetter ** Vörös ír szetter ** Vörös-fehér ír szetter * Ír terrier * Ír vízispániel * Isztriai kopó ** Rövidszőrű isztriai kopó ** Drótszőrű isztriai kopó * Izlandi juhászkutya J thumb|226px|[[Japán csin]] * Jack Russell-terrier * Jämthund * Japán csin * Japán spicc * Japán terrier * Jagd terrier K Komondor 4..jpg|Komondor Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.jpg|Kínai kopasz kutya Karéliai medvekutya.jpg|Karéliai medvekutya Kalibakutya.png|Kalibakutya Kuvasz_3..jpg|Kuvasz * Kai ken * Kalag Tazi * Kalibakutya * Kanári-szigeteki kopó * Kanári-szigeteki kutya * Kangal * Kangaroo Dog * Kanni * Karéliai medvekutya * Kárpáti pásztorkutya * Karszti pásztorkutya * Katalán pásztorkutya * Kaukázusi juhászkutya * Kánaán kutya * Keeshond * Kerry blue terrier * Kínai csungking kutya * Kínai meztelen kutya * King Charles spániel * King Shepherd * Kis angol agár (Whippet) * Kis angol-francia rókakopó * Kis angol terrier * Kis gascogne-i kék kopó * Kis gascon-saintonge-i kopó * Kishu ken * Kis oroszlánkutya * Kis svájci kopó ** Kis berni kopó ** Kis jurai kopó ** Kis luzerni kopó ** Kis schwyzi kopó * Komondor * Kooikerhondje * Koreai jindo kutya * Közép-ázsiai juhászkutya * Kras-medencei juhászkutya * Kromfohrlandi * Kunming kutya * Kuvasz * Kyi leo L Leopard cur.jpg|Leopard cur Labrador retriever 4..jpg|Labrador retriever * Labrador retriever * Lagotto romagnolo * Lajka ** Nyugat-szibériai lajka ** Kelet-szibériai lajka ** Orosz-európai lajka * Lakeland terrier * Lancashire heeler * Landseer * Lapp pásztorkutya * Leopard cur * Lhasa apso * Lengyel agár * Lengyel alföldi juhászkutya * Lengyel hegyi juhászkutya * Lengyel kopó * Lengyel vadászkutya(az FCI várólistáján) * Leonbergi * Longdog * Lucas terrier * Lundehund * Lurcher M I wanna be your dog.jpg|Mopsz Mexikói meztelen kutya 3..jpg|Mexikói kopasz kutya Rövid szőrű magyar vizsla 2..jpg|Magyar vizsla (rövidszőrű) Mudi.jpg|Mudi * Magyar agár * Magyar vizsla ** Rövidszőrű magyar vizsla ** Drótszőrű magyar vizsla * Mallorcai masztiff * Mallorcai pásztorkutya * Máltai selyemkutya * Manchester terrier * Markiesje * Majestic tree hound * Mexikói meztelen kutya (Xoloitzcuintle) * Mioritic pásztorkutya (az FCI várólistáján) * Montenegrói hegyikopó * Mopsz * Moszkvai hosszú szőrű toy terrier * Moszkvai őrkutya * Mudhol Hound * Mountain cur * Mudi * Münsterlandi vizsla ** Kis münsterlandi vizsla ** Nagy münsterlandi vizsla N Kiskutya.jpg|Német spicc Great Dane fawn ....jpg|Német dog Németjuhász_3..jpg|Németjuhász * Nagy angol-francia kopó ** Trikolor nagy angol-francia kopó ** Fehér-fekete nagy angol-francia kopó ** Fehér-cser nagy angol-francia kopó * Nagy gascogne-i kék kopó * Nagy gascon-saintonge-i kopó * Nagy svájci havasi kutya * Nagy vendée-i griffon * Nápolyi masztiff * Német dog * Német fürjészeb * Német juhászkutya * Német kopó * Német pinscher * Német spicc ** Wolfspicc ** Nagyspicc ** Középspicc ** Kisspicc ** Törpespicc * Német vadászterrier * Német vizsla ** Drótszőrű német vizsla ** Rövidszőrű német vizsla ** Szálkásszőrű német vizsla * Nivernais-i griffon * Norfolk terrier * Norrbotteni spicc * Norvég buhund * Norvég elghund ** Szürke norvég elghund ** Fekete norvég elghund * Norvég lundehund * Norwich terrier Ny * Nyugat-orosz agár (két típus: ''cortaj és szteppei agár)'' O, Ó Olasz_agár_2..jpg|Olasz agár Olasz_volpino_2..jpg|Olasz volpino Osztrák_kopó.jpg|Osztrák kopó * Olasz agár * Olasz griffon * Olasz kopó * Olasz drótszőrű vizsla * Olasz volpino * Orosz agár * Orosz fekete terrier * Orosz toy terrier(az FCI várólistáján) * Osztrák kopó * Osztrák pinscher * Óangol juhászkutya * Ónémet juhászkutya Ö, Ő * Ősi dán vizsla P Pekingese.jpg|Palotapincsi Rasta Pup.jpg|Puli Big ears.jpg|Papillon * Papillon * Patterdale terrier * Pekingi palotakutya * Perzsa agár * Perui meztelen kutya * Phalène * Phu-quoc kutya * Pikárdiai juhászkutya * Pikárdiai kék spániel * Pikárdiai spániel * Pireneusi hegyikutya * Pireneusi juhászkutya ** Hosszúszőrű pireneusi juhászkutya ** Félhosszúszőrű pireneusi juhászkutya * Pireneusi masztiff * Pointer * Poitevin * Pont-Audemer-i spániel * Porcelánkopó * Portugál juhászkutya * Portugál kopó ** Drótszőrű portugál kopó ** Simaszőrű portugál kopó * Portugál vízikutya * Portugál vizsla * Pudelpointer * Puli * Pumi * Pomerániai törpespicc R Arthur looking for that white puppy....jpg|Rottweiler Rat_terrier_2..jpg|Rat terrier * Rajapalayam * Rampur agár * Rat terrier * Román pásztorkutya * Rottweiler * Rouilers-i pászorkutya S Fájl:000033_-_Gorda.jpg|Sar-pej Fájl:Taro_in_jaycee_dog_park,_smiling_1.jpg|Shiba inu * Saarloosi farkaskutya * Saint-germaini vizsla * Sarplaninai juhászkutya * Savoye-i pásztorkutya * Schapendoes * Schiller-kopó * Schipperke * Schnauzer ** Óriás schnauzer ** Közép schnauzer ** Törpe schnauzer * Sealyham terrier * Shar pei * Shetlandi juhászkutya * Shikoku inu * Shiloh juhászkutya * Siba inu * Si-cu * Silken Windhound * Simaszőrű retriever * Skót juhászkutya ** Hosszúszőrű skót juhászkutya ** Rövidszőrű skót juhászkutya * Skót szarvasagár * Skót terrier * Skye terrier * Smålandi kopó * Soft coated wheaten terrier * Spanyol agár * Spanyol kopó * Spanyol masztiff * Spanyol vízikutya * Staffordshire bullterrier * Stájeri drótszőrű kopó * Sussexi spániel * Svájci fehér juhászkutya (az FCI várólistáján) * Svájci kopó ** Berni kopó ** Jurai kopó ** Luzerni kopó ** Schwyzi kopó * Svéd juhászspicc * Svéd lapphund Sz thumb|280px|[[Szibériai husky]] * Szamojéd * Szávavölgyi kopó * Szerb kopó * Szerb trikolor kopó * Szibériai husky * Szíriai pásztorkutya * Szlovák csuvacs * Szlovák kopó * Szlovák drótszőrű vizsla T Tibeti terrier.jpg|Tibeti spániel Tacskó 3..jpg|Tacskó * Tacskó * Taigan (Kirgiz barzoj) * Tajvani kutya(az FCI várólistáján) * Tasi (Kelet-ázsiai barzoj) * Thai ridgeback * Tibeti masztiff * Tibeti spániel * Tibeti terrier * Tiroli kopó * Tornjak (az FCI várólistáján) * Tosa inu * Törpe pinscher U, Ú 52.jpg|Uszkár újfundlandi 3..jpg|Újfundlandi új-guineai éneklő kutya 3..jpg|Új-guineai éneklő kutya * Uszkár ** Óriás uszkár ** Közép uszkár ** Törpe uszkár ** Toy uszkár * Utonagan * Újfundlandi * Új-guineai éneklő kutya X Y thumb|[[Yorkshire terrier]] * Yorkshire terrier V * Vadkacsavadász retriever * Vendée-i griffon basset ** Nagy vendée-i griffon basset ** Kis vendée-i griffon basset * Vendée-i griffonkopó * Vesztfáliai tacskókopó * Vidrakopó W * Welsh corgi ** Cardigan welsh corgi ** Pembroke welsh corgi * Welsh springer spániel * Welsh terrier * Weimari vizsla * West highland white terrier Z Kategória:Kutya Kategória:Kutyafajták